


Ojos de soldado

by Jackson_J



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_J/pseuds/Jackson_J
Summary: Puede que para los medios televisivos, Yuratchka Plisetsky sea un vándalo ruso; o para sus fans, sea un indefenso gatito; o su instructora vea en él a una prima ballerina... Sin embargo, Otabek solo veía a un soldado que había conseguido ganarse los corazones de los espectadores en el campo de batalla. Y cómo no, su corazón también.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Primer oneshot que escribo de esta pareja porque me identifico mucho con la historia de Otabek.  
> Y bueno, me acabo de registrar porque una amiga me recomendó subir mis fanfics en esta página, por lo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo funciona esto y espero no meter la pata, que ya me es una costumbre.  
> Por cierto, ya sé que en realidad se llama Yuri, pero Yuratchka (aunque sea un apodo/diminutivo informal) le queda más bonito al Yuri ruso, ¿no creen? Yuratchka Plisetsky... Así que no se confundan si siempre aparece escrito como "Yuratchka" porque es así como lo llamo la mayoría de las veces; Yura también, a veces.  
> Sin más que añadir, ¡a leer! (?).

Observó con atención la enorme pista de patinaje. Allí un ángel danzaba sobre el hielo con una elegancia que lo caracterizaba a la hora de realizar ese programa: Ágape. Hiciera lo que hiciera, aquel chico rubio no paraba de sorprender a Otabek. Yuratchka Plisetsky sin duda alguna era un hermoso monstruo del que no podía apartar su mirada.  
Lo había conocido en una concentración de verano dirigida por Yakov Feltsman hacía ya cinco años, en Rusia. Por ese entonces, Otabek tenía trece años y estaba en el primer año de la división junior para alcanzar su gran sueño: ser un patinador que llevara a su tierra a la victoria en el mundo del patinaje artístico. Sin embargo, el talento demoledor que tenían los demás patinadores jóvenes rusos lo llevó a una batalla en la que duró muy poco. Al no seguir su ritmo, lo cambiaron a una clase de novatos. En ella, los niños eran menores que él, así que, obviamente, era el mayor de la nueva clase. Se sentía como un tonto que no podía hacer nada bien, pues la flexibilidad nunca había sido su fuerte y le era casi imposible aguantar mucho tiempo durante las lecciones de ballet.  
Los días pasaban y su sueño lo veía cada vez más borroso. No obstante, cuando se iba a dar por vencido, vio una demostración de un pequeño rubio de ojos tan verdes como una pradera. No pudo apartar los ojos de él en ningún momento. Incluso la forma en la que su mano se apoyaba en la barra era digna de contemplar. Alzaba su pierna derecha y se paraba de puntillas con una —temible— majestuosidad, como si no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo y fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Determinación era lo que cruzaba por sus ojos verdes esmeralda mientras los demás niños lo miraban; algunos con envidia, otros ni siquiera le prestaban tanta atención, y luego estaba Otabek completamente fascinado, aunque su personalidad de por sí era reticente, por lo que guardaba para sí mismo la emoción y mantenía una expresión indiferente y seria. En algunos casos solo buscaba ocultar su timidez.  
Recuerda aún que cuando él terminó y la instructora lo felicitó, pensó: «Si no les muestro algo que ellos no pueden hacer, nunca ganaré... El hielo es un campo de batalla, pero este es mi sueño y lo perseguiré cueste lo que me cueste». ¿Cómo podía un niño como él tener esas grandes aspiraciones desde tan pequeño?  
Cuando el verano llegó a su fin, partió a Estados Unidos y poco después a Canadá para seguir entrenando.  
No volvió a pisar una clase de ballet jamás. Y aun así, desde aquel día el pequeño Yuratchka Plisetsky se llevó gran parte de su interés y se convirtió en su inspiración. Todos los días practicaba en la pista, caía y se levantaba, fue haciéndose más fuerte mientras pensaba en él.  
Su sueño no cambió en ningún momento —y de hecho se convirtió en el héroe nacional de Kazajistán— pero otro objetivo inundó su corazón. Competir algún día contra Yuratchka. A veces se torturaba diciendo que no llegaría a su nivel, ya que entre los logros del ruso a su corta edad destacaban el haber quedado tres veces consecutivas ganador en las olimpiadas de patinaje juvenil; sin embargo, le motivaba imaginarse en esa situación. Si bien probablemente el rubio no lo recordara o ni siquiera lo reconociera, Otabek seguiría dándolo todo de sí para poder llegar a él.  
Tiempo después, quedó tercero en el Campeonato Mundial con diecisiete años y un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se abrió ante él, porque ese fue su pasaje hacia el Grand Prix Final, donde el ángel con mirada de soldado también competiría.  
Y ya en Barcelona, cuando volvió a tenerlo delante en la recepción del hotel en el que se alojarían durante el torneo, le impresionó lo poco que había cambiado. Yuratchka seguía teniendo el mismo severo y rudo carácter que poseía a los diez años, el mismo cabello rubio y la misma osadía en sus inolvidables ojos verdes de soldado.  
Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Después de rechazar la invitación de JJ —quería compañía en esos instantes, pero no exactamente la suya—, se había quedado como un idiota mirando al ruso hasta que él se dio cuenta y le preguntó con confusión que qué le pasaba. Su voz sí que había cambiado. No sabía qué contestarle, por lo que se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir una palabra. Estaba tan feliz y nervioso que le costó mucho ocultarlo bajo su típica expresión estoica, pero también se sentía triste de que él no lo reconociera. ¿Y quién querría recordar a un kazajo que no era capaz de hacer las cosas bien?  
Para despejar su mente antes del Grand Prix Final, salió a dar una vuelta por Barcelona en moto. Era una ciudad muy bella y no le importaba perderse en ella como si de su propio país se tratara. Horas después, buscando la ruta que llevaba hacia el parque Güell y yendo por un callejón, divisó a un chico con capucha escondiéndose tras el grueso tabique de una puerta vieja. Frenó en seco al examinar su vestimenta, rememorando que era idéntica a la de Yuratchka. Dedujo que estaba intentando esconderse de sus fans y sin pensarlo sacó el casco de repuesto, volvió a acelerar y se paró de nuevo justo a su lado. Al principio pudo ver tras las gafas de sol su rostro confundido y oír las voces de las chicas que rastreaban sus pasos con tanto esmero.  
Incluso pensándolo ahora, no supo de dónde sacó el valor para decirle que se subiera a la moto. El rubio, aceptando su invitación, accedió a que lo llevara a cualquier lado y Otabek deseó irse muy lejos, al fin del mundo, perderse con él y que nadie volviera a encontrarlos. Yuratchka rápidamente se puso el casco y subió en la moto. El kazajo arrancó, dejando atrás a las fans del ruso, y luego aceleró al pasar la esquina. De repente, notó que se agarraba a su cintura con firmeza y lo ahogó una sensación de paz que nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad. Al final, ya no pudo ocultar su sonrisa por más tiempo.  
Todo el trayecto fue silencioso. Solamente se escuchaba el sonido del motor y el viento que chocaba con violencia contra sus rostros. Otabek se orientó como pudo y pronto llegaron al parque Güell. En medio del silencio, que lejos de ser incómodo era agradable, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al mirador y contemplar el bello paisaje. En ese tranquilo parque y observando la puesta de sol, Otabek le confesó lo que sintió la primera vez que lo vio.  
Sonrió de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza, regresando sus pensamientos a la realidad. Yuratchka había realizado un axel y luego dado una vuelta y media. Otabek estaba seguro de que no era parte de su programa, así que supuso que su entrenamiento había acabado después de realizar una pequeña secuencia de pasos simples y la pose final. Yuratchka se quedó quieto en el centro de la pista y Otabek alzó una ceja en cuanto el otro volteó la cabeza hacia él y sonrió abiertamente.  
"¿Por qué no dejas de latir tan rápido?" Le preguntó el kazajo a su corazón.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yuratchka estaba delante de él y solo los separaba una pequeña barrera. Su nariz y mejillas estaban sonrojadas debido al frío, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí.  
—Otabek —lo llamó y señaló la entrada a la pista—. Ven.  
El aludido se dejó llevar en cuanto las cuchillas de sus patines tocaron el hielo. El rubio agarró sus manos y riendo lo arrastró hacia el centro.  
»¡Bailemos, Otabek! —pidió, sonriente. Era obvio que con ello se refería a patinar juntos. Sus ojos reflejaron un brillo que, sin desear presumir, solo Otabek y la pista de patinaje tenían el privilegio de apreciar en ese instante.  
Puede que para los medios televisivos, Yuratchka Plisetsky sea un vándalo ruso; o para sus fans, sea un indefenso gatito; o su instructora vea en él a una prima ballerina... Sin embargo, Otabek solo veía a un soldado que había conseguido ganarse los corazones de los espectadores en el campo de batalla. Y cómo no, su corazón también.


End file.
